Many goods and products are shipped and stored in shipping containers, such as cardboard or paperboard boxes. In many cases, such as in a retail store, it is desirable to store or display certain goods and products on shelves so that the goods and products are conveniently visible and accessible by a user. Thus, some shipping containers have been designed to be convertible from a shipping configuration to a display configuration. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,878 to Rochefort et al., issued Nov. 18, 2008, discloses shipping containers that are convertible to display containers. A container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,878 is formed of an outer wrap portion and an internal divider/structural support portion. Openings are provided in the face panel of the container. Zipper pull tabs are also provided in the side face panels so that the face panel and the top half of the outer wrap portion may be removed to convert the container into a dispensing container or a tray. The blank for forming the outer wrap portion has an irregular shape, with a width varying substantially along its length. Another shipping/display container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,872 to Leftwich et al., issued Aug. 19, 1997. The disclosed container has a tray portion and a cover portion. The front side panel of the tray portion has a severable portion, which may be removed to allow products be extracted from the resulting opening. U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,027 to Esser, issued Jan. 2, 2001, discloses a shipping/display box having a tear-out segment spaced from all eight corners of the box. The tear-out segment can be removed at a store for display.
However, improvements to existing shipping/display containers are desirable.